Never
by meshi-chan
Summary: Sougo memegang kepalanya, sebuah kalimat tak henti ia ucapkan berulang kali di pikirannya, seperti sebuah kaset rusak, Kenapa aku membiarkannya pergi? Semacam AU. Post-breakup Okikagu. Fokus berada di Sougo. Terinspirasi dari lagu Nation's Son - NEVER.


Okita Sougo terbangun ketika sinar matahari menyinari mukanya. Pemuda berambut cokelat susu itu terduduk di tepi tempat tidurnya dan terdiam untuk waktu yang cukup lama. Ia kemudian menarik napas yang panjang dan segera berdiri dari kasur dengan kaki yang berat. Pemuda itu berjalan pelan kearah kamar mandi dan segera membasuh wajahnya dengan air keran yang dingin di pagi itu.

* * *

 **Never**

Disclaimer : I do not own Gintama neither that song I used for reference. They all belong to their respective owners.

* * *

Ia mendongak dan melihat refleksi wajahnya yang tergambar di kaca kamar mandi. Rambut cokelat susu miliknya yang biasanya rapi kini sangat berantakan, kantung mata hitam terlihat di bawah matanya, sementara itu wajahnya bukan yang dapat didefinisikan sebagai wajah yang segar dan sehat. Ekspresinya yang biasanya terlihat datar kini terlihat lelah dan capek. Melihat kondisi wajahnya, Sougo hanya bisa menatap hampa seraya ia mengambil sikat gigi dan menyikat giginya.

 ** _Ppfft—wajahmu semakin hari semakin jelek, sadis bego._**

Sougo berhenti menyikat giginya ketika suara tersebut terngiang di kepalanya. Seperti refleks, pemuda itu menoleh ke sebelahnya dan menemukan bahwa tidak ada orang yang berdiri di sebelahnya. Pemuda berambut cokelat susu itu menatap area tersebut lama sebelum melanjutkan menggosok giginya kembali.

Sougo berjalan dari kamar mandi, dengan handuk yang masih dikalungkan di sekeliling lehernya, dan bergerak kearah dapur. Tangannya menggapai pintu kulkas dan membukanya, memperlihatkan isi kulkas yang kosong. Tidak kosong melompong, tetapi terdapat beberapa kaleng bir, beberapa makanan dan sebuah karton susu.

Dahulu, kulkas kecil miliknya ini sempat penuh, saking penuhnya bahkan pernah sampai tidak bisa ditutup. Kulkas tersebut pernah berisi makanan-makanan, terkadang makanan yang harus dihangatkan menggunakan _microwave_ , beberapa minuman energi dan protein, susu, bahkan buah. Akan tetapi, sekarang Sougo sangat malas untuk mengisi kembali kulkasnya.

 ** _Kau itu bocah yang masih tumbuh, harus banyak makan makanan yang sehat._**

Tangan Sougo meraih karton susu tersebut dan meminumnya, ia tertawa kecil ketika mendengar suara tersebut terngiang di kepalanya. Ha.. Payah sekali, sudah lewat tiga bulan tetapi dirinya masih dihantui _**gadis itu**_ hingga detik ini **.**

Siapa yang waktu itu berkata bahwa putus dari hubungan merupakan hal yang mudah? Apakah orang pintar yang mencetuskan hal itu belum pernah merasakan terbangun di pagi hari untuk menemukan bahwa hidupnya seakan-akan memiliki bolongan yang besar? Untuk menemukan bahwa seseorang yang biasanya menyapanya di pagi hari tiba-tiba absen?

Sougo berjalan ke kamarnya dan memulai berpakaian. Selesai mengenakan sebuah celana bahan berwarna gelap, pemuda berambut cokelat susu itu memulai mengenakan sebuah kemeja polos dan mengancinginya secara perlahan, seperti seorang anak yang baru belajar mengancingkan pakaiannya.

 ** _Aah.. Kau mengerti definisi kata 'kau akan telat' tidak sih?_**

Sougo ingat gadis itu selalu menghentikan pekerjaan yang ia lakukan ketika melihat Sougo mengancingi kemejanya. Gadis itu akan bergerak kearahnya dan membantunya mengancingi pakaiannya dengan cepat. Pemuda itu ingat sebuah seringai yang selalu muncul di wajahnya ketika gadis itu mulai membantunya berpakaian. Ia juga akan dengan lihai mencuri-curi momen untuk memeluk tubuh gadis itu dan mendekapnya erat atau mengecup keningnya singkat atau bahkan sambil mencubit pipinya. Lalu, gadis itu akan tertawa dan memukul pelan tubuh Sougo yang bisa ia raih. Terkadang di hari-hari yang bagus, gadis itu malah akan membalasnya dengan menciumnya sebelum sebuah senyuman manis terukir di wajah mungilnya.

Sougo jatuh terduduk di tepi kasur, kaki dan tubuhnya entah mengapa mendadak lemas. Ia menundukkan kepalanya rendah, kedua tangannya mengepal. Nafasnya mulai berat dan ia merasakan bahwa kedua matanya mulai berair. Sougo memegang kepalanya, sebuah kalimat tak henti ia ucapkan berulang kali di pikirannya, seperti sebuah kaset rusak,

 _Kenapa aku membiarkannya pergi?_

Sougo tahu bahwa sampai detik ini pun, perasaannya kepada gadis berambut merah itu tidak pernah berubah. Ia masih sangat menyayanginya. Apabila tidak, ia tidak akan dihantui dengan suara gadis itu yang terngiang di kepalanya atau tidak akan memutar kepalanya kearah memori-memori indah yang dahulu mereka ciptakan bersama dan merindukannya.

Sejak pertengkaran besar tiga bulan yang lalu serta ucapan bahwa hubungan keduanya berakhir, Sougo belum pernah bertemu dengan gadis itu lagi. Tidak terhitung berapa kali ia ingin meninggalkan kesehariannya sebagai seorang detektif muda yang berprestasi dan pergi mencari gadis yang ia cintai lalu mendekapnya erat sekali lagi di pelukannya, tidak melepaskannya.

Sisi rasional Sougo berteriak bahwa hal tersebut salah dikarenakan hubungan romansa yang intim di antara keduanya sudah berakhir dan tidak ada gunanya untuk mengejar gadis itu kembali serta memerintahkan Sougo dengan keras untuk melupakannya.

 _Okita Sougo. Terimalah kenyataan bahwa mencintai gadis itu bukan suatu kesalahan yang kau buat._

 _Terimalah bahwa api kecil yang kau sempat kira masih menyala di antara kalian berdua sudah padam._

 _Terimalah bahwa cerita kalian bukanlah sebuah_ happy ending _seperti yang kalian harapkan akan berakhir._

 _Bersikap dewasalah dan mulai berjalan pergi._

 _Carilah epilog untuk kisahmu sendiri._

* * *

We're not forever  
Fill it with tears, with a sad ending  
The end of us both, never

* * *

hai. saya kembali kali ini dengan post-breakup Okikagu.

Salahkan lagu sebuah acara survival group dari negeri sebelah yang menyita kokoro dan kesabaran saya dengan membawakan lagu dengan judul NEVER ini. Sebesar rasa sayang saya kepada grup yang menyanyikan lagu yang menjadi referensi ini, lagu ini benar-benar emosional dan saya hampir menangis ketika membaca liriknya. Sumpah kalian harus denger dan baca translation liriknya. Benar-benar emotional kokoro feels.

Untuk pertama kalinya, meshi-chan membuat post-breakup fanfic di pairing yang biasanya penuh dengan floof dan beautiful things. Sougo memang sangat OOC disini dan Kagura juga hanya sebagai _hint_ karena fokus saya terbesar kepada Sougo sebagai sosok pria yang merindukan (dan masih mencintai) mantan kekasihnya walaupun bersikeras untuk melupakannya.

Sekian dan terima kasih sudah membaca!

meshi-chan


End file.
